1. Field of the Invention
A protective barrier system for controlling potentially destructive kinetic energy, particularly energy possessed by high speed fragments emanating from the failure of high speed machinery.
2. Background of the Related Art
Aircraft engines, turbines and other high speed devices store large amounts of energy in high speed rotary components, such as turbine rotors and gyroscopes. These machines are subject to catastrophic failure due to the high stresses experienced by components rotating at high rotational velocities. Generally, the components most subject to catastrophic failure are made of high strength metals. Accordingly, catastrophic failures generally release high energy fragments of high strength material capable of penetrating most surrounding objects and causing extensive additional damage (i.e. hydraulic lines, electrical lines, etc.) or injury to persons.
Existing apparatus for containing these high energy fragments typically involve the use of shrouds or impenetrable covers as protective barriers. These protective barriers, however, are most often comprised of dense, high strength metal. The use of metal or other dense material in protective barriers adds considerable weight to the machine, a particular disadvantage for turbines, gyroscopes and rotating machines widely used in aviation or space applications. Another disadvantage of using metals or other dense materials in a protective barrier is that they usually result in rigid and comparatively immovable protective barriers that deflect and redirect high energy fragments rather than absorbing or dissipating the destructive energy stored in the fragments. Unless their kinetic energy can be transferred, absorbed or otherwise dissipated, redirected and deflected fragments can reenter the damaged machine or escape the protective barrier altogether, still possessing a significant portion of their original kinetic energy.
There is a need, therefore, for a lightweight protective barrier system which can distribute or transfer the energy of fragments to a device which can dissipate the transferred kinetic energy in a safe and non-destructive manner. It would be desirable if the protective barrier system were thin and lightweight. It would also be desirable if the protective barrier system could, in the process of transferring energy to the energy dissipation device, distribute the energy in a manner to prevent or minimize highly localized stress points in the energy dissipation system.